Shadowed Illusions
by reikamae
Summary: *4* Pan had been sent to a mysterious town to kill off vampire-demons and their leader, but when she meets an old sweetheart... things change... Pan /Wufei (Rated for graphic violence and suggestive themes later in the story. May not be 'horror') OOC/AU
1. ¤ Arrival ¤

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I finally got my inspiration and the time to do this... you'll see that I've rewritten chapters 1, 2, and 3- and I added chapter four! Yeah! Anyway- here are just some of the puncuation you should know about:

"Dialouge"

Thought

__

Notes

=Flashback=

..:://~*~//::.. (Point of view change)

~*~ (Time has passed)

Well enough of my random thoughts- here's Shadowed Illusions

**__**

Shadowed Illusions

Chapter 1: Arrival

I was thinking; thinking why did I have to come to this damned town. Why did I even say 'yes' to this job anyway? Oh yeah, I loved the rush of adrenaline pumping through my body while I raced in and out of dangerous situations. That's why I was being confined to this creepy town for as long as this assignment took. Huh- no wonder no one understands me. Maybe I'll find someone here that won't be afraid of me. We'll see.

I grabbed my bag that was carefully packed with my supplies and walked down past the boardwalk toward the main apartment building. I scanned the beach that was dotted with normal looking people- so it seemed. I stopped and sat down on an empty bench to re-read the letter given to me by my boss. It was written in code so I wouldn't have to worry about spies or anything. I mentally translated the words:

__

Pan:

We have found a new assignment for you. This one will be different than the last one, but I know that you are up to the challenges that will come before you. This town is filled with vampire-like demons. We need them all gone. We definitely know that this is the only town with them so far. Another thing we know is that there is some sort of 'leader' to this group. Since you are the best out there, you will get the job done, I'm sure. Just make sure you don't make any close friends because you might have to end up killing them… we will send contact letters from time to time. Until then, good luck.

Sure- luck's what I'll need. I folded the letter and slid it into my back pocket. As I approached the office window I felt the man's eyes watching my every move. I lowered my head to find the pass that would allow me to enter.

"What'cha need, woman?" 

My head shot up at the sound of his last word… woman. How dare he talk to me like that. I'd have killed him right then and there, but I didn't want to start anything in the first half-hour of my trip. 

I forced a smile, which probably turned into a smirk and handed him the laminated piece of paper. 

"Through those doors and up the stairs."

Walking briskly to the door, I opened it expecting to see a nice motel run by a small family. Boy was I wrong. It was so different than the picture in my head… I could hear the scraping of my boots against the rough concrete floor. The front desk was even worse. Who would even know they made desks this bad? I shuddered and quickly got my room key. As I climbed the creaky stairs, I thought of going 'vampire hunting' tonight. That made me feel a little better. I dropped my things off in my room trying not to look at the extremity of the place.

I pulled on my sunglasses as I got outside and shielded my eyes from the sun with my hand. I decided to take a walk through the city and check out the surroundings. I passed about a block of shops when I saw the coffee shop I used to hangout at with my friends in high school. Hmm… let's see if I can bring back any good memories. 

Buying a tall Latte', I sat in a cushioned chair positioned in the back that faced the rest of the shop. And that's when I saw… him…

A/N: Okay? Yes? No? Maybe so? Sorry.... I just had to say that cause it rhymed.... ^_^;; Review please!


	2. ¤ Sweetheart ¤

Here's the revised chapter two!

"Dialouge"

Thought

__

Notes

=Flashback=

..:://~*~//::.. (Point of view change)

~*~ (Time has passed)

**__**

Shadowed Illusions

Chapter 2: Sweetheart

He was my old school sweetheart… we apparently 'loved' each other ever since the eighth grade. Then, on the day of our high school graduation, he told me he never loved me… that it was all a joke… that he was going to just leave me there to cry worth crap because of him. When I heard those harsh words of his, 'I never loved you…', I was crushed. The second after he turned away I fell into a yearlong depression. I was always looking for him even though he would never be there… I would shut myself out except for my studies to become a secret agent. I said to myself earlier this year to 'screw the whole depression thing' and then forgot about him. The guy that had ruined my life forever was now sitting not even three feet away from me and I could do nothing about it.

At least he's facing the other way… I spoke too soon because someone had dropped a glass and the shattering noise made everyone turn their head to see what had happened. I prayed that he would just ignore the clumsy fool, but, of course, things never go the way that you want them to. He slowly turned and looked back. I looked to the side and watched him out of the corner of my eye until he got up and left. Letting out a sigh of relief, I thought that I had enough coffee and decided to go home and take a nap. 

When I was about to get up I felt a hand press firmly on my shoulder. "Sit."

Too shocked to move I had no choice but to obey this person's wish. Suddenly a tall man with shiny black hair pulled tightly into a low ponytail sat in front of me. Now was the time to face him. I swallowed. "…Wufei…"

Wufei nodded slightly and stared into my eyes… I lowered my head trying not to look into his dark expressionless pools. "Where have you been lately, Mai?"

I cringed at the sound of my pet name that he used to call me. "Don't call me that…" I snapped coldly. "We're over and we'll never be together ever again." I shot up out of my chair and ran out of the door blinded by the tears streaming down my face. I silently scolded myself, "Why are you even crying? He's the one who left you in the first place… you needed nothing more from him…" Next thing I knew I was in a deep sleep and heard a noise, but my eyes were too heavy…

..:://~*~//::..

Yeah, well my mission here was not that simple as they say it was. I hung the receiver with a click and settled down on the couch to think about this more. What in the name of hell could make these stupid…. things…. come here and want to infest like this? It's mad… they're all possessed or something… huh- and there's even a leader! What a joke… what a joke. Oh well, I was out here to stomp them all out, so that's just what I'm going to do.

A little demon hunting tonight won't hurt a bit. I reached over and put on my utility belt with all these pockets filled with the crap that I use for assignments. Before I went out the door, I checked the clock- 6:30. Good, should be some people roaming around still. 

It was a good thing that it was mid summer or else I would be cold in my wife beater and loose pants. What I was looking for was strange and hardly noticeable- a silvery tint in the person's eyes. My boss said you could also feel a strange aura in them. I think it's all a hoax, but he said not to count on it. I'll believe it when I see-

Just then I saw a boy about 16 look at me and then run down an alley. Sure that might look somewhat normal, but his eyes flashed silver. I'm not believing yet 'cause it could've been some car light bouncing off or something, but I decided to check it out anyway. I followed closely, and being careful not to be seen, the boy led me to an abandoned park where several people were gathering around a stage of some sort. Keeping close to the wood fence, I walked up closer to the stage and there I saw a young lady sitting in a chair surrounded by 'bodyguards'… I couldn't really see her face in the dim light, though. When she saw that no one else was coming in through the break in the fence, she stood up.

"I know this place isn't what you're used to, but there is good feed here." Her voice was dark and silky- but sharp and clear. "Try and be very discreet when feeding to not attract attention. For now you can live in the abandoned warehou-" She stopped abruptly and looked around. "There is someone here that is not one of us… get him… and bring him back to me alive…" 

With that said she turned on her heels and gracefully slid off the stage into the shadows. I would have followed her, but I was a little occupied with the demons coming after me with their fangs bared. All I could think of was to run in the direction that she went to give me time to get my gun out. I had no idea of how to kill these things… Coming to a dead end, I whipped round and started firing at random but fell to the ground after somebody hit me hard on the head…

A/N: Well, in the next chapter it'll be all written in third person now... (the rest of the story will) I found it too hard to do this in first person- you'll see why later....


	3. ¤ Hunger ¤

Chapter three!

"Dialouge"

Thought

__

Notes

=Flashback=

..:://~*~//::.. (Point of view change)

~*~ (Time has passed)

**__**

Shadowed Illusions

Chapter 3: Hunger

~*~

"Stupid asshole… who follows their target the way they escaped knowing that there could be a chance that they could still be there? Huh- the dumbass has no clue where he is or what happened… poor little baby…" The last three words were dripping with sarcasm. Slowly, she circled the bed that Wufei was lain on top of, tied at the wrists and ankles. "Yeah- this one's a smart one…" She went over to a plain wood desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a shiny dagger, which she ran her finger across the edge to check the sharpness.

When her subject had begun to come out from his unconscious state, she climbed up the side of the bed and seductively slid her leg over his stomach so that she was now straddled and sitting on his abdomen. Silently she waited until he was awake enough to realize that she was on top of him.

"The hell?! What happened? Where am-"

His words were suddenly cut off by the blade, which was now being dragged across his torso, following the indent of his well-toned chest. "Don't mess with me…" She immediately stopped when the knife hit his Adam's apple. With a quick flick of her wrist, she made a small nick to get her point across. 

"Who the fuck are you?!" In the dimly lit room filled with lit aromatic candles he could see the fine, flawless skin of her lower face and her smooth red lips. She moved slightly forward making the light hit her dark eyes. Wufei glanced up to see a flash of silver and a black mark on the lower part of her neck… All of a sudden it donned on him. "You're their leader…"

"Damn right… hmm…" She licked her upper lip. "I'm a little… hungry…" With a sly grin on her face, she leaned on Wufei so that she was now lying stomach to stomach with him. The dark haired beauty made a gash in his left arm and watched the thick blood fall down his muscle contours. Catching some of his blood on the blade, she brought it up to his cheeks and lips letting a trail of the crimson liquid fall. 

"I have no idea what you're trying to do, but whatever it is, it won't work." Wufei had more to say, but her next action left him frozen. 

She lifted the dripping knife up to her mouth and temptingly licked off the still warm fluid. "I don't think you're thinking the same thing that I am…" Reaching back behind her she pocketed the dagger and pulled her face closer to his. "This is a warning. Only a warning... next time there won't be one..." 

He involuntarily shuddered when her tongue touched his cold body. She licked off the beads of blood on both his cheeks and lips and, gently sucking on his bottom lip, she kissed him. Wufei fought back but gave in when a thought rushed through his head. She feels so familiar… that same kiss- He couldn't think anymore because pain shot through his body numbing all his senses. The deeper she kissed, the more pain he felt. Soon enough he blacked out again.

~*~

Glancing at the clock she saw that it was about three in the morning. She knew she wouldn't be going back to bed anytime soon. Pan got up and stretched out her stiff muscles. While groaning at the pain, she decided to go for a walk to loosen up things- physically and mentally. She pulled on a jacket and stepped outside. I wonder what happened after I saw Wufei… it's all too fuzzy- I guess it's not that important… She pulled her jacket closer to her as a gust of morning air pushed against her small frame. Pan was walking around mindlessly so she didn't notice that she had walked right into an abandoned alleyway. She was about to turn back when she thought she heard something.

"…Ugh…"

She slowly followed the sound to a dumpster and found Wufei's lifeless body slumped down against it. She carefully approached him and prodded him to make sure he was okay. "Wufei? Are… you alright?" 

She knelt down to his eye-level so when he came to he could see her. After a minute or so of waiting and no change on Wufei's behalf, she sat down next to him and let him lean on her shoulder. While cradling his head in her right arm, she gently stroked his forehead and hummed an old song he used to sing to her.

"…Mai?"

"Yes, I'm here…" Why the hell am I saying this?! Why should I even care?! …Is it because I still have feelings for him? Is that what this is all about?

He placed his shaky hand over her right hand and looked up at her. "…Get me… out of here…"

A/N: Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me!!!!! *cue evil music* or I'll be hunting tonight...


	4. ¤ Love? ¤

The new chapter four! I think this turned out shorter than I wanted it, but I promise that the next chapter will be better and maybe a little longer...

"Dialouge"

Thought

__

Notes

=Flashback=

..:://~*~//::.. (Point of view change)

~*~ (Time has passed)

**__**

Shadowed Illusions

Chapter 4: Love?

~*~

Pan tried not to make too much noise as she filled up the washbasin with cool water. Turning her head, she quickly glanced at her bed to make sure Wufei was okay. She slowly walked over to him and placed the bowl and linens on the side table, careful not to wake him. For a few minutes she just stared at him… not just because she was afraid to touch him or that she might hurt him, but she realized just how much she had missed him over the past years. She shook her head in disbelief- it wouldn't matter anyway… he doesn't feel the same…right? After cautiously dressing his injuries she found that all that work drained out her energy. Too tired to care she lay back on the bed and fell asleep beside the warmth of Wufei's body.

"Ugh… what a headache…" Wufei finally woke up and looked around. Where am I? He tried moving his left arm and found it tightly bandaged with fresh linen. Well… I wonder what happened… Suddenly he felt something brush against his right side. Looking over he saw Pan tightly curled up and shivering. Aw… how cute… He delicately pulled the blanket around her and gently tucked her in. The clock read 5:07- Wufei reached over and started to grab his jacket.

"…Wufei…?"

Wufei gazed at her and stopped what he was doing. Was she just dreaming or was his headache worse than he thought?

"…Wufei…"

This time it sounded like a plea… from a wounded child who wanted someone near to comfort them. Not sure if he was able to speak, he whispered, "Yes?"

"…Come…hold……me…"

Did he hear her correctly? If he remembered right she was the one who had called their relationship off and wanted nothing to do with him. Yes he still loved her, but what would she say if she was just dreaming? What if this was just a set-up of some kind? Should he even touch her? He looked at her petite body… and remembered how he had held her and loved her. Closing his eyes he silently prayed for forgiveness just in case he did do something wrong… 

He slipped into the covers and pulled his body next to hers. With his arms wrapped around her and his head on her neck he waited, not knowing what to do next. He felt her body relax the moment he touched her and wished they could stay this way forever. Still not knowing if she was still asleep and dreaming, he decided to take advantage of this anyway. He lightly kissed the base of her neck and continued upward to her delicate ears, eyes, and nose. Oh how he missed her… He kissed her lips softly at first, savoring the taste he had craved so long ago. He was surprised that she kissed back with even more hunger than the first kiss had. Not caring anymore he showed her just how much he yearned for her touch, caress, but most of all... her love.

~*~

Now what happened? Am I still with Pan? Panicked, Wufei looked to his left- the last place he saw her. It was empty. He cursed softly as he got up and quickly pulled on his pants. He knew this would come- he knew that she was just dreaming and that she hadn't really meant it.... then why was he so confident about what happened last night? Half dressed he reached for the door when the window curtain flowing in the wind caught his eye. When did she open that window? Fuck... he stuck his head out of the window and quickly scanned the area. It was a long way down so was she okay... or was she something he wasn't expecting? Damn...damn...damn...

When he looked outside the window, it was dark already. A quick glance at his watch said it was half past eight. He'd been here this long? I wonder what time she left... Suddenly he remembered what had happened a few nights before...

= 'This is a warning. Just a warning... next time there won't be one...'=

The warehouse.... maybe she's a demon too... oh God...

A/N: So how was it? Please review now so I know what I'm doing right and wrong! Thanks.


End file.
